The House Of Hades
by VV the wise girl
Summary: 'Two demigods from opposite sides, one with gold the other green eyes, they shall sail with the seven as they travel to Greece, where Deaths Child shall die to restore the peace' So what will happen to the Seven demigods of the prophecy and my two little OC's on their quest to defeat the earth its self? Main pairings are: Percabeth, Jasper, and Lazel
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first ever fanfic so comment your opinion but try not to hate too much. This is what I think or at least hope that The House of Hades is going to be like. its gonna be from the point of view from all seven demigods and problby nico in no real order. so I will try to add as much as possible and it will most likely end with the seconded great prophecy being done, because I'm not sure how many books rick Riordan's going to put in The Hero's Of Olympus if you know feel free to put it in a review.**

**Disclaimer: if you couldn't tell from what I wrote above I am, in fact not rick Riordan *gasp***

Percy

Falling, that's all I felt at first. Actually that's all that I felt for a long time. Annabeth had already passed out from the pain, or at least that's what I hoped I refused to think otherwise. I looked around me and imeadtly regretted it around me where black walls with spikes jutting out.

I looked up and saw the slightest patch of a blue sky which meant that we haven't gone that far down yet. What was horrifying was the fact that when I looked down all that was there was darkness.

As we went down further I saw that the walls where turning red, at first it was just a red tint but then it turned the color of blood. Before I could even try to figure out what that meant I heard Annabeth stirring.

Suddenly we slowed down and I realized that whatever was tied to annabeth had just hit the bottom. This is good because she should be in less pain when she is fully awake but it's all so terrifying because I had less time than I thought to figure out how we were going to make it through this. Finally I positioned Annabeth so that she was on top of me and hoped that if I died she would make it through this with only a few major injuries.

I saw the ground under me and prepared for pain worse than I have ever experienced. But when I hit the ground it felt like falling onto a trampoline from a two story tall building, painful but not as bad as hitting the dirt. I had a huge headache by the time I got out and started to wonder why I wasn't dead.

Right when I understood what had happened I heard the voice

_"You didn't think that you would get away from me that easily did you Percy Jackson? I still need you and remember that you're still my pawn."_

After that I heard a scream and blacked out.

Annabeth

I was conscious when we hit the ground and I have to say that I was confused. At first I freaked out when I realized Percy's plan for him being the one to take most of the impact. But it wasn't hard to figure out why, its his fatal flaw and when of these days it will be fatal. I started to get confused when we didn't die, we bounced. I landed away from Percy and when I turned around I say him in a fetal position with his hands to his ears as if to block out noise, which is very possible with Gaea in our heads 24/7.

That's when I screamed. Because I saw something truly horrible. It was Arachne, but thank the gods that she was dead. It looked like what was tied to my ankle was a car and it landed on her. That was amazing because I was in no condition to fight, but also very gruesome to see her crushed with her insides everywhere. Ugh.

I decided to go help Percy but immediately stumbled and say that I lost the bubble wrap during the fall. I guess that he was going to come here so I sat down and knew right away that that wasn't going to work for and ADHD demigod so I settled for observing my surroundings. To my great relief my backpack and knife had survived the fall and where only a few feet away,

But as I took a better look at them I noticed that the knife looked polished and the backpack was restocked with water, food, bandages, ambrosia, nectar, and lastly to sets of clothes for Percy and to for me.

"Do you think that Gaea left that?"

I jump around with my knife which was a bad idea because I ended up twisting my ankle and more pain shot up my leg.

"Gods, seaweedbrain don't do that!"I yelled at my idiot-I mean boyfriend

"Sorry wise girl but you do realize that we're gonna have to use that supplies' for your ankle." He said

"Well it can't hurt well, it can but Gaea wants was to last so she wouldn't kill us of herself too soon by poisoned food." I replied

"Okay let's look at your ankle" he said as I sat on the hood of a fallen car like a bench.

"ow, ow, ow, GEEZE BE CAREFUL SEAWEEDBRAIN!"

"Fine, fine sorry."

He unwrapped my foot and it looked bad. It was pointed in the wrong direction and the fall hadn't helped, it was red and throbbing. I ate a few bits of ambrosia while he poured nectar on my foot. I felt much better but I little feverish, I knew that I had to be careful with how much of that stuff that I ate.

"So what do we do now?" I asked

"We should camp out here and take turns looking for monsters." Percy replied

"Good of a plan as any." I said

"Annabeth Chase is agreeing with Percy Jackson? I should have gotten that on tape to show our grandkids."

"Oh shut up I idiot I'm just not in the mood to argue right now got it?" I snapped

"Yes sir!" he saluted me

"I'm a girl"

"Oh shut up." he mimed my voice while I punched him playfully on the arm "c'mon I'll be nice enough to take first watch because I'm such an amazing person." He said rolling his eyes

"whatever." I pretended not to care but as twisted as it was I was grateful to have him down here with me. I laid my head on Percy's shoulder and passed out.

**okay well i think that thats a desent sized forst chapter but i swear it felt longer when i wrote it, oh well. i know that it wasnt really eventfull but they needed to get into tartoutus and i need to get the hang of this. ill try to update tomorrow or the day after that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok well this is chapter two And at the end of the chapter I might tell you who will tell the next one (but warning it my change!) **

**Disclaimer: sadly still not Rick Riordan**

**Nico**

Leo had managed to sum up our entire situation in two words

"We're screwed"

"We know Leo we just lost two of our most powerful demigods and they have little to no chance of getting back alive." Said Frank, he didn't sound angry just….sad.

And I'd like to say that all of us stayed calm and strong, but the truth is that most of us had stopped trying to hold back tears and where letting them flow free.

We were all beating ourselves up over it in different ways. Piper and hazel had gone down to their rooms, Jason and Frank where still on the fact that if they would have been paying attention they could have flown down there to save them even though they knew that that was impossible and they would have just gone down too, coach Hedge was still muttering about blowing more stuff up. And me, well I felt like utter crap. What kind of child of the big tree would let his friends fall into Tartarus, his only friends he thought sadly.

Percy and Annabeth had done so much for him they rescued him and Bianca Annabeth had even jumped on top of Dr. Throne so that they could get to camp half-blood. They had help him no matter how many times he betrayed their trust. They-

"What's it like?" asked Jason interrupting his thoughts

"What?"

"Tartarus, What's it like?" he asked

"Let's just call a meeting, make a plan, and then I'll explain." He answered

"Okay I'll call the girls" he got up and left

"They gathered at the table and everyone was silent, then the realized that he was the one that had been in Tartarus so he was the one who was leading the meeting.

"Like I said Percy told me to take you guys to Greece so that's our next stop. How long until we get there Leo?" he asked, quickly wanting to let someone else so the talking

"Well normally about a day, but guess what? We got even more bad luck because just as soon as the roman eagles stop tailing us, a few of Gaea's minions' and Keto's babies where kind enough to take over the responsibility to make our trip harder." He reported

"So let me guess another detour?" asked Piper

"Sort of. Look, we could either stay and fight them or we could try to just out run them. But that won't really matter 'cause we can't go to Greece right away." He ignored the annoyed and frustrated looks that we all threw at him. "hey it's not like I want to leave Percy and Annabeth down there but we don't even have anymore ambrosia and nectar left plus we should really go back to camp, we need to make the Romans understand what happened and if it comes to it we have to fight, I know that we won't let it come to that and Camp Half-blood isn't defenseless but Octavian is taking control and the legion is still twice as big. He finished hastily.

"It's true Octavian won't show any mercy." Said Jason

"So it's settled then. We should arrive at Long Island in two days." Answered Leo

"So with that out of the way no you should tell us what Annabeth and Percy are up against." Said Hazel

"Okay well I'll tell you what I remember so far, because my memory is a little fuzzy, a week in a jar dose that to you." I saw everyone's worried expressions and quickly added "But it's coming back just give it some time." No one looked relived though

"So what do you remember Deathboy?" asked Leo as Hazel shot him a look

I ignored the nickname and answered

"I don't remember the fall because I passed out but when I woke up I wasn't hurt then I heard Gaea's voice, it said "_try your best to stay alive you worthless thing if you get to the other end you could be quiet…useful." _"At that time I didn't know what she meant so I stupidly kept going forward, now I know that if I made it through to the other side she planned on using me as bait."

"So if we're lucky then she still wants Percy and Annabeth too" said Jason hopefully

"Well the fall didn't kill me but she didn't stop the monsters from attacking me. And there's hundreds of them down there, some so ancient that I can't even name them, but for better or for worse Percy and Annabeth have faced most of the monsters that the mythological world has to offer so they won't have the same disadvantages that I had." I said

"do you remember anymore?" asked frank

"No. but I'll try my best to remember, we need to know this kind of stuff." I answered

"I need to tell you guys something" said Hazel, who had stayed silent most of the meeting

"What is it?" asked Leo who, for once had a serious look on

"I've been thinking and even though we've all been thinking this no one has said it. Nico you said that the doors had to be closed both ways that means that someone has to stay in Tartarus and I think it should be me." She said

"What!?" asked Frank

"No I don't think that it needs to be me, I know it does. The only reason that I'm alive is because I need to finish this quest and that's why I got the slip when we freed Thanatos. But I'm not supposed to be alive and the doors won't close until all the people that are supposed to be dead go back good and bad.

"No. that's not going to happen. Your life was taken away unfairly it wasn't your fault!" Said Leo

"it won't matter, I can even feel it. My times almost up." She said, she didn't look sacred she looked brave and I had never been prouder to have her as my half-sister, then she left

"im going to go to my room" I said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I felt unlucky even for a child of Hades. My life was just mistake after mistake tragedy after tragedy and there was nothing I could do about it

I went into my room and then screamed into a pillow.

Hadn't I suffered enough? I had lost my mom, sister, only two friends, I fell into Tarterus and may never be fully sane again, I was held captive in a jar while I slowly suffocated, and know I was going to lose yet another sister.

But this wasn't fair to Hazel what so ever. This was supposed to be her seconded chance at a new life. Sure I knew that it might be only temporary but after all that she's been through, she really does deserve it. I begun to wonder if this was part of Gaea's plan, she said that she had a plan for all of us and she could have killed Hazel at any time but she waited until we all got close to her, she waited until it would hurt more people for her to die.

**The next chapter will be told by Leo and Hazel sorry if Nico's OOC im not sure what he would be like because there's never been a book by his point of view. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I finally got around to updating this story and I have pretty reasonable excuses to why I haven't updated in a month**

**-I went on vacation for almost two weeks**

**-I sprained my wrist **

**-and I started a new story called Aphrodite's Love Potion which I've been spending all of my time working on**

**Well sorry but I got a request that I do this chapter in Tartarus so the next one will be in the Argo 2 with some Lazel **

**From now on I'm going to try to update 2-3 times a week :)**

**Special thanks to the people that have reviewed the last two chapters**

**WildCitrusSunFlower**

**Lolpics**

**Theqing01**

**Random demigod**

**27lablover**

**Potatospy **

**And lastly to Some Awesome Person: you really are awesome and without your help this story probably wouldn't be updated for another month**

**Annabeth**

I woke up to Percy shaking my shoulder

"Is something attacking?" I asked

"No but I have a bad feeling about staying here any longer."

"Fine but maybe we should check these cars for any extra supplies."

"Okay but we need to be quick." He said

I rolled my eyes at his worried expression but I knew that he was right, gods of Olympus I hate it when he's right.

Only three cars survived the fall in one piece, if you count the one that crushed Arachne.

From the first two cars we got: a box of Chinese take-out that Percy called dibs on (What a loving boyfriend I have) some mortal money and an empty bottle of water that Percy didn't understand why I took.

Then we made our way to the third car and I got a better look at Arachne, she looked like the words ugliest carpet under the yellow sports car that landed on her and just as I had hoped, her mouth was dripping with venom. I took out the empty water bottle and filled it to the top with the yellow liquid.

"Why would we need that?" asked Percy

"Well you never know and I think that it could be useful in a monster fight." I replied

"And that's why I call you 'Wise Girl'" He said

I gave him a quick kiss on the check like I usually do when he says something that marks him as a seaweedbrain.

"Come on let's start walking while we're rested." I tried to say in a superior tone

"Fine, but are you sure that you can walk?" he asked

I walked a few steps and felt fine so I replied

"I'm good, but let's take it slowly."

"'Kay, we need to hurry I really just want to get out of here already."

"Me too but in what direction do we go in?"

"I don't know, you're the wise girl."

Knowing that we'll never get anywhere like this, I just started to walk forward and hope for the best. The first hour of our walk was peaceful. But that didn't last long.

**Percy **

The walk was going well right up to when the dragon came in.

To call it huge would be an understatement; it was about four stories tall, half a mile long, and blood red.

"Oh crap, do you know what it is?" I asked a now very pale Annabeth

"Yup and we're screwed."

"What is it though?" I asked franticly

"It's Cychreides, a fabled dragon from Greek mythology. It was named after Cychreus the Greek demigod son of Poseidon who killed it and became the king of the valley it terrorized."

"Do you know how to kill it?" I asked hopefully

"No clue."

"Since when do you not know something from Greek mythology?" I asked in a baffled voice

"Let's just kill this thing and keep moving."

"Fine, can you use your cap to distract it while I kill it?"

"No, it hasn't been working since my mother disowned me."

"Well have you tried since we rescued the Athena Pantheons?"

"Well…no, I check."

She got the cap out of her backpack and put it on, suddenly she vanished and a despite the circumstances a huge grin stretched across my face.

"Come on! That thing isn't just going to wait for us to kill it!" she yelled, but I knew that she was also smiling.

Then the stupid dragon blew fire at us and I let my instincts take over.

I leaped on the side on the dragon and used its scales as steps to get to the top and climbed all the way to the top of its head I tried stabbing riptide into a kink in its armor but it just bounced off.

I kept trying to stab it but it just didn't work

"Annabeth I can't kill it!" I yelled

Then she took of her cap for a second and threw something at me, it was the bottle of poison that she got from Arachne.

At first I was confused but then I saw what she wanted me to do and a plan formulated in my tiny brain.

Instead of stabbing its head, this time I stabbed its eye and while it opened its mouth to screech in pain I threw the bottle down its throat

Suddenly it started to shake and I without thinking I jumped off its head. Which I didn't realize was a bad idea until started falling forty feet towards the ground.

**I know that this chapter was very short but battle scenes are hard and my wrist is starting to hurt again. Hopefully in the next chapter we will be back on the Argo 2 and I will give virtual cookies to people that review! [::] [::] [::]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people this chapter is all Lazel so skip it (And the rest of the story for that matter) if you don't ship them! I personally love them so I decided that although the whole story won't be based on them, this story will officially be full of Lazel! **

**I know that I might lose a lot of readers but it would kill me to write Frazel plus it my story I can do what I want with it. I'm really sorry if you don't ship them but the whole Frank/Hazel/Leo situation will be essential for the ending (Which only one person knows about)**

**This chapter is kind of a filler but don't worry by chapter 5 or 6 they should be at camp Half-Blood**

**Disclaimer: if you think that I'm Rick Riordan you need to go take your meds **

**Hazel **

As soon as had I said it I knew it was true, I was going to die again and I tried my best to act brave, but I was truly terrified. I didn't want to die but if I could save my friends by doing so then I would.

At least this time I might make it into Elysium but I might not because I don't know what the judges would think of the fact that I escaped, even if it was for the prophecy of seven. **A/N am I the only one that thought that this might happen?**

It was already turning dark so I decided to get changed for bed already. I put on shorts, an old T-shirt and went to bed. I immediately knew that there was no way that I was going to sleep so I just tried my best to not think of Percy and Annabeth in Tartrus and ended up thinking of nothing else. I knew that we were all blaming ourselves for what happened but I was right there! If I could have gotten there sooner then maybe they would still be here. But that didn't happen and I knew that thinking about it wouldn't make it better but that didn't stop me from trying.

I needed some fresh air so I went up to the deck and I didn't even bother to put on a jacket, which I regretted because it was freezing but I stayed up there anyway.

Right away I realized that I wasn't alone because Leo was at the helm _still _steering the Argo II, he probably wanted to get to camp as soon as possible. I tried my best to back out unnoticed but it was just my luck alone that sent me flying towered the ground.

The noise caused Leo to jump and cover himself in flames; my hand went right up to my jacket pocket before I remembered that my jacket was in my room

"Who's there?!" he asked franticly waving his hammer around

"Whoa Leo it's just me!" I quickly dodged the hammer

"Oh Hazel it's you." He sighed in relief "You're not gonna die, I'm not going to let you."

"It's not your choice. And if I'm going to get a 'you're not going to die' speeches I'd rather you just give me a summary." I said coldly

"Okay here it is: you're not going to die, I won't let you, we're demigods so anything can happen, just because you have some feeling that you're going to die it doesn't mean that some miracle might not happen." He said very quickly without missing a beat

Suddenly it was just too much and I burst into tears. Why was he so nice to me? Why does he care about me? I've only known him for a few days yet he sincerely seems to care about what happens to me.

He pulled me into a hug and stroked my hair, surprisingly it felt natural. I got control of myself quickly then Leo pulled away

"I've been meaning to ask you something if you don't mind MMD."

"What?"

"It means 'Miss metal detector'" he explained

"Cool? Isn't that what people say these days?

"Your hopeless" he said, shaking his head but he had a playful look in his eyes

"Oh shut up! I said, punching his arm lightly

"Okay _ouch _and why did you choose now to learn the English language!"

I rolled my eyes at that comment and said, "Whatever, didn't you need to tell me something?"

"Yes, I was before you rudely interrupted with that stupid question"

"Are you going to ask me any time soon because I'm getting tired

"Um…well I was wondering if icouldkissyou?

I gave him a questioning look so he slowed down and said it again

"Can I kiss you?"

"What?"

"Well this isn't awkward at all…..but what I meant was that I want to kiss you to see if it meant anything."

I'd like to say that the idea didn't appeal to me one bit and that I ran down the stairs without looking back, but that would be a lie.

At first I just stared at him but then the curiosity won out and I nodded in agreement.

He pressed his lips against mine and I'd like to say that I felt nothing and I that the kiss had no effect on me

But I'm not a girl who lies

**Leo **

Do you know that feeling when you're covered in flames and in the middle of a battle? Like terrified but so full of adrenalin that it's fun? But then that tiny sane and logical part of your brain is yelling 'STOP WHAT YOUR DOING ANYTHING THAT YOU DO NOW WILL BE USED AGAISNT YOU LATER!' No? Well then never mind, point is that that's how I felt kissing Hazel.

When we finally got around to pulling away gold eyes met brown and I knew I was in love. Does that sound cheesy? Oh well I don't care. At that moment everything was perfect, so what do I do? Ruin the moment with a stupid comment of course!

"So am I a better kisser than Frank?" I asked

Hazel rolled her eyes "Did you really just ask that?"

"Why of course MMD."

She ignored the comment "You do realize that we're going to have to keep this a secret right? At least until I break up with Frank?"

"Yep but you better hurry _this _won't stay on the market for long." I said striking a pose

"Sure keep telling yourself that repair boy. I'm going to go to bed before a pass out so I'll see you in the morning." She said

"'Night, MMD."

She rolled her eyes one more time before turning on her heel and leaving below deck.

I was on cloud nine as I walked to the steering wheel and I kept imagining how many injures I was going to have after Hazel broke up with Frank

That's when I got attacked

**Mwahahaha I'm so evil I left two cliff hangers in a row!**

**Well I'm sorry if this was bad and OOC but in my defense but I had to write it three times! The first time I finished it, only to have my brother ruin my computer, and the seconded time I forgot to save it! My life is horrid isn't it? **

**And I'm really, really sorry to any Frazel, Leyna, or Liper shippers out there but it's my story and I want it to be lazel!**

**By the way updates should be coming at least once a week from now on, sorry if that's slow but I have another two stories to update and I'm starting at least another four that I haven't finished yet**

**:P**

**On another note I'm officially 14! My birthday was on the 11****th****!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people! I'm really, really sorry about being gone right after I said that I'd update every week but my computer crashed, then I lost the charger, then I had to take my S.A.T's…so yup it's been a busy few weeks.**

**And I've also been reading a lot of good stories on Fanfiction lately so I decided that every chapter I'm going to recommend an author and their best stories. Some are friends, some are people that have reviewed that I've liked their stories, and some are complete strangers with great talent. So you might see you name up but you might not, don't take it personally maybe I've just never read any of your stories so don't feel bad, oh and if you don't know me and I mention you then don't worry I'm not a stalker I just like your stories so try not to make it weird.**

**Recommended author: 'Some-Awesome-Person' (is anyone really surprised?) Stories: Who do I choose, Percy Jackson and the Lochness monster, Fate, and seven minutes in heaven (she is really good at Lazel)**

**And thanks to: PercyJackson14, LazelFan123, And Some-Awesome-Person for reviewing the last chapter**

**And I'm sorry if you didn't like the last chapter but I needed to write some Lazel without someone in a hospital bed (if you've read Aphrodite's Love Potion you'd understand) **

**So by the end of this chapter they should be at Camp which is when I'm going to introduce two OC's based off of me and my Cousin/Friend/'Some-Awesome-Person' (let's just say that two people are getting sisters)**

***I'm Violet (my real name is Lucia-Violeta) and Angie is Some-Awesome-Person **

**Disclaimer: nope don't own anything but I'm working on that (holds up sharp knife)**

**Jason**

I sat in my bed and thought, I thought of the different things that I will _not _be looking forward to: getting to the doors, fighting earth its self, and fighting against my old camp. But one thing surpassed all of the other reasons that I didn't want to ever leave my bed,

Having to tell the camp what happened to Percy and Annabeth.

According to pretty much everyone Percy and Annabeth have practically lead the camp since they were twelve. From everyone in seven I think that it's those two that most deserved a break from everything going on, and after Percy being missing for eight months I don't know how the camp would react to knowing that they're in the darkest part of the underworld.

But I also know that everyone at Camp Half-Blood is family, whether we like it or not (Drew) so our family has the right to know.

Well so far thinking as done me no good so laid in bed and waited for sleep to take me. Right when I was a few inches from slumber a noise on the deck woke me back up. I knew that something could be seriously wrong so I left my room to check it out.

I got there just on time to see my best friend kiss Hazel, who just so happened to be dating Frank. I didn't want Leo to die so I'm really going to have to talk to him about this later (or have Piper talk to him that sounds like a better plan)

I saw Hazel leave and Leo so to the helm. A few minutes past and I started to go down the stairs again when I heard Leo yell

"WHAT THE…..oh hi Ms.O'Leary, Tyson, Ella"

I figured that he could handle the extra large puppy and went back to bed. It took me at least a full hour before I could find sleep again, it was sorta hard with those four running around but I managed.

Right before I crossed the line of consciousness I had one last thought. And I realized that we only needed one thing if we were going to make it through this war, we needed hope.

**Piper's POV (the next morning)**

I woke up with wet cheeks, it had been a rough night but I'm sure that all of us got little-to-no sleep. I got up and threw on the first clothes I found in my small closet, not even caring what it was.

I went to the dining room and found a very strange sight: Tyson trying to get Ella to eat a peanut butter sandwich (how did they get here?) and Ms.O'Leary 'marking her territory' on a very angry Leo (well that answers that question)

"Um hi, what's going on?" I asked, just noticing that all the other demigods were already eating

"Breakfast." Said Hazel who took a bite out of her toast like this was completely normal, which I guess for us it was

"Well okay then." I said, taking a seat "How much more time until we get there?" I asked directing my question at Leo

"'Bout twenty minutes, so after you 'inish breakfast you can all do 'ever you 'ant" I could barley tell what he was saying through a mouth full of cake (seriously who eats cake for breakfast?!)

I sat down and put bagel on my plate. Breakfast was very uneventful and half-way through my food I couldn't take the silence anymore so I went up to the deck to get some fresh air, I looked out into the ocean but then regretted it because it reminded me too much of Percy. I closed my eyes and tried to think of a better world, one with no fighting camps or war, maybe the one that we could all live if we can lull Gaea but into her slumber.

_No its not 'if' _I thought to myself _we _will _win the war _all _of us, because we have all sacrificed too much to lose everything now _I was too lost in my thought to even hear the foot-steps beside me, much less notice that it was Jason until he took my hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

We didn't say anything; we just enjoyed each other's company, because we both know that it might not last long. I looked into the blue eyes that I had lost myself in so many times and saw something in them that I just didn't have anymore

Hope.

Hope that the camps will make peace, hope that we will win the war, hope that we'll all make it out alive, and hope that all relationship will survive through this madness.

That's when I remembered a story that Annabeth told me on one of those days when she searched for Percy in vain: she told me that she knew that no matter how long it took her to find Percy, she would never give up hope because in the last war even when Prometheus himself told Percy that if they gave up and opened Pandora's Jar/Box all his friends would be spared, he didn't. He gave hope to Hestia for her keep safe and he kept on fighting.

At the time the story felt like just another story about how great Perseus Jackson the child of the sea was, but now I understand that hope is the one thing we can't _ever _let the enemy have, because as long as we have hope, we can still win.

**A/N: I know that all of this might sound very cheesy to you but I wanted this part of the chapter to be about restoring hope.**

I let myself get lost in my thoughts for a few more minutes until Jason started shaking my arm

"Pipes we're here." I said, pointing to Long Island which was right in front of us, and for the first time all day I felt a huge grin stretch arose my face

"Yes we're here, we're finally home." I nearly whispered

_LINE BREAK_

We crossed the border to camp and were immediately surrounded by campers and I watched as all of their expressions slowly changed from happiness because we where home, excitement because we had Nico with us, anxiousness because they knew that if we came it was because it something bad was happening, and lastly most of them looked crestfallen because they're leaders weren't with us.

But they all knew not to stop us from the grim expressions that all of us where wearing. That's when I saw a cretin face that I knew had to come with us to the Big House.

"Angie, come with us." I said in a voice that sounded hollow, even to me

Angie's a daughter of Poseidon who came to camp chased by a hellhound around January. She's 15 and has dark hair that reached just past her shoulders, sea green eyes just like Percy's and her outfit usually consisted of black jacket, dark blue jeans and this moon and star necklace that she always wore.

She had begged to come on the quest with us when we were leaving because she wanted to meet her half brother that everyone felt the need to compare her to, not that she minded she actually liked learning as much as she could about him which made her great friends with Annabeth and that's why she deserves to hear the news before the others. But when we said no to her request she made us all promise not to tell Percy of her existence, she wanted to tell him herself. She was so sure that we would all make it back.

She nodded her head and walked next to Hazel, neither of them said anything. When we finally got to the steps of the Big House Chiron opened the door before we could even knock and ushered all seven of us in without saying a word. We sat around the ping pong table at the rec room when Chiron finally spoke

"So where are Percy and Annabeth?"

Everyone looked at me expectantly even thought they knew full well that I hate being the center of attention, I shot a quick glare at all of them and then I opened my mouth to speak

No turning back now

**Jason**

Piper told Chiron everything that happened ever since we left camp but she had to have us explain the things that she wasn't there for. Chiron's expression changed throughout the whole story, he smiled a bit when we told him about how Frank found Percy and Annabeth in the stables (we all did), he frowned when he found out that Keto's after us but laughed about the Chinese handcuffs thing, he scowled when he found out how recusant Bacchus was to help us, he even chuckled when he found out that Annabeth made Arcane weave her own trap and finally we got to the part of what happened when we rescued her.

When we told him what happened to Percy and Annabeth his face seemed to age fifty years and a single tear streaked down his cheek. Then we all heard a muffled scream.

We all turned to Angie who had her hand over her mouth; tears were running down her face in steady streams her eyes and her face was crumbled in disbelief and pain.

She didn't say anything to anyone she just got up and ran out of the Big House, I thought for sure that Piper would run to comfort her but surprisingly, it was Hazel who got up first and motioned that we should stay here and she would go and talk to Angie, who she didn't even know. Then she ran out right after Percy's little sister

**Hazel**

Why did I run after her? I really don't know, I didn't even know her name much less how to make her feel better. I found her on the beach staring out to the ocean as uncontrollable sobs racket through her body. I sat down and put my arm around her, which was hard because she was so much taller than me.

"Your Hazel right?" she asked

"Yeah I'm a roman demigod, my dad's Pluto."

"Why are you here? You don't even know me or why I'm crying."

"Well from the scream, the fact that you're in front of the ocean and the green eyes I take it that your Percy's sister? But he never mentioned that he had one."

"He didn't know." More crying "I wanted to surprise him when he got back, I was _so _sure that he'd come back." She said

"He's not dead you know, I would feel it if he was."

Her eyes suddenly brightened and she buried me in a hug

"Are you sure that he's okay?"

"Well I don't know about _okay _but he's defiantly not close enough to death for me to feel it." I conceded

"Good enough." She said, jumping to her feet "Let's go we have campfire to attend." She said excitingly

I wondered why they would have a camp fire at this time of day until I looked up and saw that they sun was already setting low on the horizon. So I got up and followed her along the camp.

When we got to the crowd of demigods around a big camp fire which was for some reason the color of dust Chiron was standing grim-faced in front of all the campers, and by all the tears being shed in guessing that they were just informed about what happened in Rome. But then Chiron told everyone that we should enjoy this campfire because soon we were going to go to war with the Romans.

So everyone sat down and sang along to songs that I didn't recognize. I sat between Nico and Angie. Nico was very lost in thought but he had a goofy smile on his face, like he was finally home. I didn't want to break Nico out of his memories so I talked to Angie instead, she explained to me about how the fire changed colors with the mood of the campers and I made a mental note to not sit in the front row when the camp was excited. Then after about twenty minutes Angie said that she had to go because it was her turn for border patrol which they've been having ever since the Romans have been threatening the camp.

Soon after Angie left a girl with red hair sat next to me, which Leo (who was sitting on Angie's left) introduced me to as Rachel Dare, the camps oracle who also happened to be a mortal. I talked with her for a while, not about anything in particular just, stuff.

But then something really weird happened she started spewing green mist. She slumped over on her chair and opened her eyed, which glowed green

**Leo**

Crap. Rachel is about to tell a prophecy, prophecy's are _never good_

**_Two Demigods from opposite sides_**

**_One with gold the other green eyes_**

**_They shall join the seven as they sail to Greece _**

_Please say something about us all surviving and eating some cheese _I thought to myself

**_But deaths child shall die to restore the peace_**

Suddenly my blood ran cold '_deaths child' _that could only be two people. But then the second line ran through my brain _one with gold, the other green eyes _Green Eyes was obviously Angie I couldn't think of anyone else in the camp with green eyes. But the only person that I know with gold eyes was Hazel and she was already part the seve-

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone screaming, it was Angie.

We all ran to the border of camp and we got there just in time to watch Angie cut the head off of an _empusi. _

I let out a sigh of relief until I realized that Angie was trying to help up a girl

**Piper **

Me, Jason, Leo, Nico, Hazel, and Rachel all ran down the hill to help Angie until we saw the girl, who had her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath

She looked about twelve but short for her age, I couldn't see her eyes but she had a swimmers built, tan skin, and long, wavy dark hair pulled up in a high pony hail, her features looked kind of Mexican and her mouth was pulled down into a frown but that looked wrong, like the muscles were used to smiling, or at the very least smirking, she had a mischievous feel about her that made you want to check to make sure that your wallet was still there. Then she looked up and I finally saw her eyes

My jaw dropped and the blood drained from my face. I knew those eyes. They were the eyes that I befriended, they were the eyes that went with me to Rome, and they were the eyes that now held the same expression that I did, Fear.

Because the girls eyes were gold.

**Dun, dun, DUN. Well that's it for today but tune in next week to find out what else is in store for the demigods of the prophecy and their new friends! Violet's appearance is just like mine (except for the eyes) and I thought that since if you saw me you would thought I'd fit in a lot of different cabins it would be fun to end it here and make you guess!**

**At first this chapter was suppose to end with them getting to Camp but then I thought that it would be cruel because of how long it took me to update.**

**I have to give full credit for the prophecy to Some-Awesome-Person/Angie (hahahaha now they know your name) because thanks to a thing called Skype she managed to help me because I suck a poetry and only came up with about a line and a half.**

**And there will be a poll in my profile for you to guess who Violet's parent is! It's already decided I just really want to know who you guys think it might be.**

**So with all that said**

**Peace out, VV The Wise Girl**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi people! heres the next chapter to this story and I'm just going to say this now that my computer hates me because even though it works now (it stopped working before) it doesn't capitalize letters automatically anymore (for names, at the beginning of sentences, and when ever i type 'i') so if most of this chapter is in lower case letters I'm really sorry and i hope that i get that fixed soon**_

_**Disclaimer: I'd say that I'll own HoO when pigs fly but thats sorta happened so...yeah**_

**Hazel**

I stared at the dark-haired girl. After we had brought her into the infirmary all of us stayed with her (Me, Nico, Leo, Frank, Jason, Piper, Angie, and Rachel). But around three in the morning Chiron told everyone to go back to their cabins (me and Frank where staying in the Hades and Ares cabins) but I just couldn't leave the girl her by herself so I stayed behind.

I don't know her. I've never met her before in my life but I felt strangely protective of her. I studied her face and she looks like she's been travailing in the wild alone for days.

Although her hair was fanned around her head in a brown halo it was a frizzy rats nests. The only word i could use to describe her would be small: Small body, small mouth, small nose, and small hazel shaped eyes, (the same shape as mine). And her ribs were poking through her shirt, how long has it been since this girl ate?

My eyes trailed over from her face to the girls backpack, it was blue and had a cursive 'D' on it. It was small, the kind that you'd have if you were on the run. And i dont know why but i felt the urge to look through it (Which was really unlike me) but for some reason, against my better instincts, i did it anyway

inside i found: some food, a crescent moon hair clip, some clothes, and a thick photo album, which i started to flip through (what was up me today?!)

there were pictures that seemed to go from when she was a baby to some that were more resent. And they each had a different title, i soon found myself mesmerized by the timeline of the girls life

JULY 19, 2002: LUCIA'S FIRST SWIM PRACTICE- this was a picture of a two-year-old girl with gold eyes swimming down a lane

AUGUST 17, 2004: FAMILY MOVIE NIGHT AT THE LIGHTHOUSE- a picture of around fifty people all in front of a light house with a movie being projected on it, they all had brown hair and brown eyes- except for the same little girl that had blue eyes this time

DECEMBER 25 2004- MY FOUR LITTLE ANGLES READY FOR CHRISTMAS DINNER- four girls of different ages were standing in front of a tree with dresses on, three had brown eyes, one of them green

then i skipped ahead a few years

APRIL 2, 2008 FIVE MUSKETEERS- LUCIA, HANNAH, LAUREN, CHLOE, AND JIMENA- this was a picture of five girls hugging each-other on a beach, the girls-Lucia's eyes were once again a bright gold, and she was looking at the camera as if to say "Hey look! I have friends! Can you believe it because i cant!"

SEPTEMBER 19, 2010- VMR- VIOLETA MARCELA AND REBECCA- three girls and 'Violeta' was actually Lucia, who looked like life had taken its toll on her, the sparkle in her eyes completely gone

i decided to finish looking through this later and quietly slipped it into my jacket pocket and turned my attention back to the girl

She was covered in scratches and bruises but worst of all was a long but shallow cut that reached from her right shoulder to the middle of her palm where it ended in a cruel spiral.

I know that the scars won't fade, not the nails of what made it had been coated in poison and I don't know this girl, but what I do is that she won't try to hide that scar, she'll wear it with pride, why do I know this? Because that what I would do. And I have a feeling that this girl is a lot like me. Don't ask me how because I don't know

Suddenly I found myself pouring nectar on the wound. I had to be really careful about how much I put on, I wasn't experienced doing so because at Camp Jupiter we just used unicorn horn shavings for medicine.

Then as I finished bandaging most of her arm I noticed something that made me jump.

On her finger she had a silver skull ring with two sapphires for the eyes.

It was just like Nico's.

Just like mine.

A few weeks prior to the Alaska quest Pluto had made me a dream visit for the first and most likely last time.

He hadn't said much, he just gave me the ring and told me to be prepared. But be prepared for what? Alaska? The doors? Dying? But I noticed one difference between the three rings, while hers had sapphire eyes, mine had diamonds and Nico's had rubies.

This could only mean one thing, and it wasn't good. Then the girls eyes fluttered open- her _gold_ eyes i might add

"Hazel Leveque?" she asked breathlessly, but i was in no mood to answer questions, i should be the one asking who _she_ is.

"'_who are you?'"_ i demanded "why do you have that ring? how do you know my name? why are your eyes gold-?" i was cut off by her gasping, as if she was surprised this. then she closed her eyes for exactly five seconds before reopening them

they where now brown

"You know what? I'm going to go get Nico." i said, trying my best to ignore what just happened and keep my voice strong

"Wait!" she shrieked "Nico's here? Di Angelo? since when? I thought i saw him but i wasn't sure! is Bianca here too?! Can she come? i _need _to speak to her!

"Look, i dont know who you are, and i dont know how you know Nico and Bianca, but I'm going to go get him, i should only be gone for about 10 minutes but the bathrooms over there if you need a quick shower." i said, then she burst out of the bed as if someone injected pure energy into her, grabbed her bag (how long would it take for her to notice that something was missing?)and ran into the bathroom

then i just walked out and closed the door tightly behind me

i don't know what connection she had to me and my other two siblings but i was determined to find out. first of all, how did her eye-color change? or did i just imagine their odd amber shade?

finally i found myself in front of the Hades cabin, i walked right in as if i owned the place, and in a way i guess i did. and i found my brother sitting in bed, staring at the ceiling. then he noticed me and sat up

"C'mon Nico you need to come see the girl again," then remembered how he had studied the girls face before Chiron said that we needed rest, as if he was trying to confirm her identity, then decided that whoever she was it couldn't be who he had in mind, but it was.

he moaned "Cant you get Piper to go with you or something? its almost dawn and I'm tried."

"No," i was starting to get anxious, this is taking longer than i thought, "It has to be you, somethings weird about her and for some reason she recognized your name when i said it, then sh-she asked for Bianca." i trailed off at the end,

but this sentence alone made Nico run out of the black cabin at full speed, shouting 'its her' at the top of his lunges

and i quickly followed, we got there within the minute

she still wasn't out of the shower yet. so i quickly explained to Nico, who look about ready to explode out of his own skin and was ginning wildly

then the girl walked out of the bathroom with her bag in hand. her hair was now straight but still damp from the shower , her olive skin was now free of dirt and grime but still covered in scars, and her, i guess brown, eyes where wide and full of innocence but also worry, as if this could go two ways and was praying that it went well.

she looked painfully familiar but i didn't know why, at least not until i heard Nico say just 'one' word in a small voice that made everything make sense,

the name of his suposibly deceased sister

**Nico (before Hazel went to go get him)**

i sat in bed thinking about the girl who showed up at camp last night, i knew her. i was so positive at first that it was her but after a while my hope seemed to fade but then new hope filled it, hope that it was anyone _except_ her because she was the last person that i wanted to end up being a demigod, because she didn't deserve to be on the run for most of her life, and she also didn't deserve to have a ridiculously short life like the rest of us would surly live.

not after what she did for me and my sister, not after what we did to her, or more like what we _didn't_ do. so the girl with dark uncontrollable hair and _Special_ eyes had to be someone else _anyone_ else. it could under no circumstances be little Lucy a.k.a Lucia

not Lucia who quiet literally picked me up off the street and gave me and my sister a home.

not Lucia who had an ability that baffled everyone

and not Lucia who has probably had me on her hit-list for six years, and that girl may be short and uncoordinated but i know from experience that she will 'not' hesitate to kick you in the shin and dump a bucket of freshly caught fish on your head

and if it was her what would i say? 'hey sorry that you got attacked by a chimera because of me and that we left the next day without a word'?

and how would she feel about what happened to her ex-best-friend? even after all these years would she care that Bianca was de-

i didnt even get to finish my thoughts before a frantic Hazel came in

"C'mon Nico you need to see the girl again."

but i didn't want, not if she wasn't Lucy. so i moaned

"Cant you get Piper to go with you or something?" i asked, but she was persistent

"No, it has to be you, somethings weird about her and for some reason she recognized your name when i said it, then sh-she asked for Bianca." she might have said something after that, but i was already out the door

i ran as fast as i could and got there with Hazel right behind me. then opened the door with shaking hands only to find an empty room. but Hazel quickly said that the so far nameless girl was most likely still in the bathroom

then the door opened slowly and out came a girl with straight dark hair and chocolate brown eyes. it felt like someone completely knocked the wind out of me

"Bianca?" i whispered, and the girl-Bianca just laughed

"Think again Nikki." she said with a playful smile. then her eyes where blue, then green, then gray and then rainbow, and for the slightest second they where their original gold. but she changed it before Hazel noticed for not-so-obvious reasons

"Lucy? is it really you?" then i noticed the little things that helped me tell them apart before, Lucia was shorter, her skin was tanner from hours in the sun, her hair had natural auburn highlights and was chlorine bleached at the tips. she hasn't changed much

then instead of answering she just run and then jumped into my arms that i opened just in time to keep us from falling

"I missed you Nico," she whispered, and this surprised me, not because she missed me, but because this has to be the first time that shes ever used my real name.

but then she quickly turned back into the Lucia i knew by punching me not-so-lightly in the arm

"I thought i told you to never call me Lucy!" she said

"Gods _Lucy_ you haven't grown an inch since you where six," i said, ignoring her previous comment

"Is this how you treat the girl that saved you from drowning once?." she asked a little too innocently

"You didn't save me! you threw me into the deep end, dived in after me, pulled me out of the water, and told me that since you saved my life i had to be your servant until i die!" i exclaimed, and Lucia was practically on the floor laughing

"Potato tomato." she said

"And you still dont understand that phrase. have you changed at all? and what happened to the whole when-I'm-twelve-I'm -going-to-paint-my-hair-red thing? you are twelve now aren't you?"

"Um lets see here: I dont care. No. Long story. And Yes" she said

"Wait, why are you here anyway?"

"another long story. And as a matter of fact i sorta need to talk to Hazel here...alone." she added

"Whatever your going to say to me you can say in front of Nico." piped up Hazel, who had stayed quiet until now "And you should also show him the ring,"

then without saying a word, she nodded and lifted up a brutally scared arm and thats the first time that i noticed the skull ring on it. and for the second time in the past ten minutes i couldn't breath.

because if Lucia had this it would mean that she was a child of Hades. _'A child of death_'. and right now was a terrible time to be one.

"No," i said, the word barley audible, so i spoke louder, maybe a little 'too' loud "No. No! NO!" i was screaming at the end. this wasn't happening. i wouldn't let it happen.

so what if she had a ring? knowing Lucia she probably stole it. _stole it_. i thought to myself, this trait means that she probably a child of Hermes. and she was also like a lot of other gods. she was prideful like Athena. she practically lives in the ocean so she could be a daughter of Poseidon. she loved music like Apollo. she was bossy like Zeus. she enjoyed gardening like Demeter. she was stubborn and bad tempered like Ares. and the eyes might mean that she had Aphrodite's blood in her (not that their personalities matched)

so she could be a child of eight gods and none of them where Hades. it was this thought that made me stop seeing red

"This doesn't mean anything. Hazel could you go get the others so that Lucy can tell her story." it wasn't a question, and my voice sounded robotic

"But Nic-"

"NOW!" i said, and i saw both girls take a small step back "Please" i added softly. she gave me a small understanding smile and promptly left

then i turned back to Lucia who swayed and i caught her, her previous energy was long-gone

"you better lay back down again." i said, she didn't protest and i tucked her in. it felt like going back in time to when i was eight

"Nikki can i ask you a question?" her voice was small, like a child asking something that she knew she wasn't supposed to ask

"Sure," i said

"That monster that attacked us when we where small, it was real wasn't it? everyone said that it was just a dream."

i sighed, but i was going to have to answer this question sooner or later, "Yes, and at first i thought that it was after me and Bianca so we left, not wanting to endanger you even more," i cringed at the painful memory "But now I'm guessing that it didn't stop when we left..."

"No, they didn't but I'm glade that i finally know why you left, i always thought it was my fault..." she had tears in her eyes, but i have to say so did I

"You better get ready for when the others come, because I'm guessing that you dont want them knowing about your little 'talent'" i said, changing the subject "Did you ever figure out why that happens by the way? because last i check you couldn't control it. remember the contacts?" i asked, reminiscing about how much she hated look like everyone else, which made her yearn for the red hair

"Ugh dont remind me. and yes my eyes used to change with my mood but now i can semi-control it so I'm going to try to keep them my anxious-brown which shouldn't be 'too' hard. and i still dont know why they do that in the first place." then she her eyes from the rainbow she left them in to brown just as everyone came through the door.

then just as i was going to introduce her, Lucia made a noise like a cat being strangled

"You," she growled, venom dripping in her voice

then suddenly she catapulted off the bed and tackled Angie to the ground

**wow this was supposed to end when Violet (the name thing will be cleared up soon) got claimed but it was already getting pretty long do i ended it there. the next chapter will be in Tartarus for sure and I'm really sorry that i kept putting it off**

**then in the chapter after that we will get a Violet's POV and you will get to find out **

**-whats going on with the ring**

**-why Violet attacked Angie**

**-How Nico and Violet know each other**

**-who Violet's godly parent is (but you'd have to be brain-dead to not know by now)**

**-and much, much more**

**hugs and kisses, VV The Wise Girl**


End file.
